


We are never going to kiss, right?

by I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Finn is an ass, First Kiss, Fluff, but it takes a long time, they just want to see fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr/pseuds/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa went on 2 dates together and both enjoyed them a lot. Also, both of them are very shy and very nervous so they haven't kissed yet. When the girls are finally going for it, it seems like the world has other plans.</p><p>or: The three times Clarke and Lexa want to kiss but get interrupted</p><p>     and the one time they finally see fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are never going to kiss, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Facts:
> 
> English is not my native tongue:  
> Many mistakes but try to ignore them.  
> I wanted to write a 5+1 but I couldn't think of more so it became a 3+1.  
> I have to write an essay at school and thought this should be good training.  
> No hate but fuck you Jason Rothenshit.

**1.**

 

 **Princess (4:11pm):** Hey you wanna hang out later and watch a movie? xx

 **The Commander (4:15):** I'd love to, Clarke. How about I come over at 7?

 **Princess (4:16):** Great. See ya xx

 **The Commander:** Goodbye Clarke

Clarke was excited. She hasn't seen Lexa since their last date and that was two weeks ago. Both of them were busy with finals and family. The two of them met at a party two months ago. They started texting and that turned into daily phone calls. The girls went to different schools so it wasn't easy to find the time to meet up. After two weeks of talking nonstop, Lexa finally asked Clarke out on a date and the blonde happily agreed. They watched a movie and after that they had dinner in a very cute little diner. Clarke loved it. She also loved holding Lexas hand and stealing some of her food. But one thing she didn't love, was the fact that none of them had the guts to kiss the other. So the hugged awkwardly and said their goodbyes. On their second date Clarke was sure she would kiss Lexa. She wanted to, she needed to, she could not stop thinking about those beautiful lips. But when the date came around and ended, again no kiss. Well, on the lips. Lexa at least kissed Clarkes cheek when she escortet the blue-eyed beauty home. But today. Clarke had everything planned. She would watch a movie with Lexa, any movie and cuddle up to her. Then she would take her hand and when lexa has to leave Clakre will just get it over with.

\-------------

At 6.30 Clarke was freaking out. She was a nervous wreck and even thought about telling Lexa she didn't feel good. Clarke was pacing in the kitchen. Make-up and hair already done and dressed in her tightest skinny jeans with a simple white shirt on.

Before she knew it, the doorbell rang and Clarke froze. After the second ringing she hurried to the front door and opened it to a flushed looking Lexa. The brunette had her hair in typical braids and she was wearing light skinny jeans with a gray shirt and a leather jacket. But the one thing that Clarke could not stop staring at, were those beautiful green eyes that were staring back at her. After what felt like hours Lexa started smiling "Well, can I come in or do you want me to watch the movie from outside?" Clarke cleared her throat while turning beat red. "Ugh, sorry, uhm hey first of all and come in." Clarke turned around so fast she couldn't see Lexa smirking. "Hello Clarke." Lexa took her jacket off and followed the blonde to the living room. Clarke plopped down on the couch and patted the space next to her for Lexa to sit down. While walking towards the couch Lexa started talking. "So Clarke, how was your day?" Clarke groaned. "Ugh don't even get me started Lexa. Pike, my Biology teacher, is an absolute fucking asshole. He gave us an assignment and guess who is my partner. That bitch Ontari. I hate her she always makes fun of Raven and her leg and she says stupid things and everything she says is just stupid." Clarke looked exhausted and before the she could continue with her rant Lexa laid and arm around Clarke and hugged the blonde girl. "Don't worry Clarke. It's just one assignment, it's going to be fine." She squeezed Clarkes shoulders and smiled when her friend relaxed and leaned into her. "How about we watch that movie that I am here for? You can choose and we're just going to relay, okay?" Lexa leaned back so she could look at Clarke who was smiling shyly at the brunette beauty. "Okay, you're right." Clarke got up from the sofa and put in some romantic movie. She walked back to the sofa and sat down.

 

Throughout the movie their positions changed. Clarke had her head in Lexas lap and the brunette was massaging her scalp. Clarke stopped watching the movie 20 minutes ago and was thinking about how she is going to kiss Lexa.

After the movie and two episodes of Game of Thrones it was nearing midnight and the two girls were standing infront of the door ready to say goodbye. Clarke was nervous and fidgety. "That was nice. We should do it more often." Lexa said with a shy smile on her face. Clarke didn't answer. She was just looking a Lexa when her eyes landed on her lips. The taller girl took a step towards Clarke and was about to lean in when she heard the keys in the door. Both of them jumped apart when the door opened and Abby looked at them. " Hello Lexa, how nice to see you. Clarke please hurry we need to talk." She walked away and in direction of her room.

Well that moment was ruined and Clarke wanted to scream. She was so close to feeling those lips and her mom...... "I'll see you around Clarke. Good night." The brunette didn't wait for an answer, she just kissed Clarkes cheek and left.

Clarke couldn't believe it. She banged her head against the door and let out a groan. Again all she got was a kiss in the cheek. And that wasn't nearly enough.

 

* * *

**2.  
**

 

Three days later they all got a text message from Raven.

 **The Mechanic (8:46ama):** All right Ladies and Ladies I am in need of a girls night after that horrible week. Clarkeys place. Tomorrow. 8pm.

 **Octopus (9:06am):** Hell yeah. I'm down. But can we please watch a movie w/a super hot female lead.

 **The Mechanic (9:07am):** What do you need that for when you got a hot piece as your girlfriend, Babe.

 **Octopus (9:10am):** Yes you are. But it's not just for me, it's for all of us. I mean there's a reason we're the three gays and the bi beast, right?

 **Princess (9:25am):** First shouldn't you pay attention in class. Second, why my house and do not call me that Raven!! Third you right O, I'm in need of some hot abs.

 **The Mechanic (9:27am)** I'm a genius I do not have to pay attention. And your house cause it's cool and if you want abs just get it on already with Commander Heart Eyes _Clarkey_ xx

 **Princess (9:31am):** Shut up Raven!! I'll see you guys 2morrow. And no alcohol understood.

 **Octopus (9:32am):** Booh Clarkey. But okay see you then bitches. xxx I love you hot stuff xx

 **The Mechanic (9:34am):** Love you, too!! Oh and Lexa can you please wear short because Clarkey here looooooves your legs that go on for daaaays ;)

 **Princess (9:41am):** Fuck you Reyes. just fuck you -.-

 **The Commander (12:01):** I'll be there and of course I'll wear the shorts under one condition. Clarke wears them too. xx

 

When Clarke read Lexas message she almost choked on her drink. She was blushing so hard that her friends on the table looked at her weirdly. "Clarkey, you ok?" Raven knew exactly what happened but wanted to hear her explanation. " I, uhm you know, I just... I watched a funny video on youtube." Octavio who was seated on Ravens lap asked innocently " Oh yeah? What was it about?" Raven started laughing and soon enough Octavia joined her girlfriend. They both know that Lexa and Clarke haven't kissed yet and they take every opportunity to tease them about it. "Maybe a tutorial about first kisses since that hasn't worked out so far." She kept giggling until Clarke had enough and left the table. "Oh come on Clarkey, I'm sure it's going to happen. Like in the next couple of years." The two brunettes kept laughing while Clarke left the cafeteria. She was depressed. Ever since that almost kiss she has been on edge. Lexa and her haven't talked about it but they knew they both wanted it. And now Tomorrow was her chance to fucking finally kiss the girl that she _like_ likes. She just hopes Octavia and Raven won't make a big deal out of..., well, everything.

\----------------

Clarke was finished getting ready half an hour before everyone came over. She was wearing a sweatshirt and against her own advice also shorts. Raven and Octavia practically forced her to wear them. The blonde just hoped, that Lexa would wear hers too or this would be very embarrassing, very fast. To waste the time she made popcorn and got some coke out of the basement. Her mom was working nightshift so she didn't have to worry about her coming home. Now all that she really had to worry about are sleeping conditions. She knew that Raven and Octavia would take the guest room so her and Lexa would have to sleep in her own room. But what if Lexa doesn't want that, or what if it would be to awkward when Clarke would cuddle the brunette.

Clarke didn't have time to think anymore, because her guests were hammering on the door like maniacs. She ran to the door and opened it with an angry face. "Raven for god's sake would you stop that. I have neighbors." "Yeah, yeah Clarkey calm down." Raven walked past her while holding her girlfriends hand. "Don't call me that you know I hate it." Clarke yelled. the blonde turned back around when she heard a raspy chuckle coming from outside. There she stood, like an angel. "Hello Clarke" Lexa greeted Clarke with a hug and entered the house. "Hi Lex. Sorry for that." "It's alright." She smiled sweetly at Clarke and the blonde girl could not stop staring at the beauty in front of her. "Come on lovebirds let's watch a movie." That caught Clarkes attention and she stared daggers at the brunette.

They all changed into their pj's and watched two movies while hanging on the couch and talking once in a while about school or other stuff. Halfway through the third movie, Lexa and Clarke were cuddling on the sofa when they heard a snore coming from one of the other girls. Octavia was dead asleep and Raven was close. So Clarke got up and went over to them. "Hey Rae, go to bed. It's late come on." What Clarke didn't see, was Lexa staring at her longingly and adoring the way that she talked to her friends. Also she couldn't take her eyes off of Clarkes smooth legs. She was so focused on the blondes body that she didn't hear Clark calling her name for the first time. When she finally reacted and looked up at Clarke she saw her wearing a wide smirk. The brunette got red immediately and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Clarke, that was not polite." She heard a raspy chuckle coming from the blonde. "It's not like I haven't been staring all night." That got the both of them to blush. So instead having to endure that awkward silence Clarke suggested going to bed too. "We should go to bed, too. Come on you're going to sleep in my room." Phew, she did it. Clarke was proud of herself so before she embarrasses herself more she walks to the stairs that lead up to her room.

"Clarke, we don't have to sleep in the same bed if you don't want to." Lexa was cautious because she didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable. Clarke turned around at that but looked on the ground sheepishly."I don't mind. I mean...I uhm I'd like to sleep with you." When she realized what she said she started blushing " I mean , I don't like want to sleep with you, I mean, I do but uhm, not like right now just sleep, in the same bed....., with our clothes on." Lexa started laughing, she thought Clarke was simply adorable rambling on like this. So to calm her down Lexa took a step forward an looked Clarke in the eye "Don't worry. I know what you meant. And, uh me too by the way." "Yeah?" Lexa confirmed with a nod and Clarke sighed, relieved. "How about we go and get ready for bed." After they brushed their teeth Clarke told Lexa to lay down while she would get some water from the kitchen. When Clarke was downstairs she realised that this was perfect. The perfect moment. No one would interrupt them and they both had fresh breath so that wouldn't be awkward. Clarke was excited to go back upstairs. She ran up the stairs dripping some water but she didn't care. When she entered the room she started talking while setting the glasses on the table by the bed. "I've been thinking Lexa and uh I kind of really want to kiss you and we've been interrupted all this time but I mean we were on two and a half dates so I fell like it's time, right?" She turned around expecting to see beautiful forest green eyes but all she saw was a cute Lexa, breathing going slow and dead asleep. Clarke could die. Right now. She was thinking about waking her up but the brunette looks so peaceful she couldn't do it. Especially not just so she can kiss her. Clarke sighed and laid down next to the sleeping beauty. " Goodnight Lexa." Clarke fell asleep thinking about plump beautiful lips.

 

* * *

 

 

**3.**

 

The next morning when Clarke woke up she was alone in bed. The other side where Lexa was supposed to be was cold, what means she's been up for a while. Without wanting to Clarke got up and made her was downstairs to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she swooned at what she saw. Lexa was making pancakes. She was literally making pancakes and _humming_ while she put some batter in the pan. Clarke could have stared hours at that but was out of her trance when Lexa turned around and jumped. "Oh god Clarke. You could warn me y'know." But the brunette was smiling lovingly at Clarke and Clarke smiled right back. "I'm sorry." She didn't mean it. Lexa was just so cute, like, all the time Clarke just wanted to watch her. Wow, creepy much she thought to herself. 

The blonde made her way over to the other girl and took her hand. _okay Clarke, it's now or never._ "Thank you for making pancakes." Clarke whispered as she leaned in to kiss Lexa. Their lips brushed but before they could make real contact they heard Raven scream. "Who made pancakes? I want." This time the two didn't jump apart but simply turned their heads toward the intruder. Clarke let out a guttural groan when she saw the wide eyes of Octavia and Raven. "Oh goddamit Clarke, you had all night, we were faking being asleep so you could **finally** kiss her. You got absolutely no game." That's when Raven started laughing Lexa blushed furiously and Clarke just wanted to kill everyone. "I'm going to kill you all, seriously." She stepped away from a smiling Lexa and put three pancakes on her plate. The blonde sat down on the table and started eating while Octavia and Raven could not stop laughing.

 

* * *

 

**4.**

 

Lexa and Clarke haven't seen each other ever since that awkward moment at her house. They've been texting a lot but never talked about that almost kiss. And both of the girls could not wait to see each other again. The two were determined to kiss as soon as they had time to meet up. And finally after 6 days they were going out on a real date. Just the two of them watching a movie in the cinema and then do whatever. That wasn't planned but Clarke was sure they were going to find something to occupy themselves with.

They already were at the cinema (Lexa paid) and were now in the line to buy their popcorn. All of a sudden Clarke made eye contact with Finn Collins. Ex boyfriend, super asshole. Clarke broke up with him when he wanted to have sex but she wasn't ready, so he thought it was a good idea trying to force her on the bed. Clarke walked home crying, that was a week before she met Lexa and now she was not hurt but simply pissed at that boy. She had told Lexa about it but the brunette has never met him.

Clarke didn't know how to react so she put her hand in Lexas and smiled when the other girl intertwined their fingers. Lexa smiled at Clarke. After they got their popcorn Lexa leaned to Clarke. "Hey, I'm just going to use the restroom. I'll be back in a minute." She kissed Clarkes cheek, what made the both of them blush, and left for the restroom.

Clarke was waiting quietly on a table when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around and immediately regretted it. "What do you want, Finn?" She didn't look at him just turned back around hoping he would get the message. Of course he didn't. "Oh come on Clarke, we were good. I went a little too far but that happens right? Let me take you out again. I'll show you that I can be a good boyfriend." He took hold of her arm but she pushed him away. "Finn just go. I am here with someone and I don't want you to ruin my night." She rolled her eyes trying to act bored but inside of her she was scared. "With who? That chick I saw you with. What's with you ? You're now a dyke like your cripple friend?" Clarke was about to yell at him to fuck off when all of a sudden someone pulled Finn back and slammed him against a wall. When Clarke realized it was Lexa, a very angry looking Lexa, She was thinking about pulling her away but instead she watched with interest. "You listen to me, Finnosence. If you ever come close to my girlfriend again, I am going to end you do you understand? You keep your distance or I'll sue you for sexual harassment. And if I ever hear you talking shit about Clarke or Raven or Octavia I'll do just the same. So better fuck off before I lose control and destroy your pretty face." Lexa let go of him and turned around to Clarke who was standing there with wide eyes. Lexa put an arm around CLarkes waist and looked back at Finn while Clarkes eyes never left the brunettes face. "Why are you still standing there? Leave!"

Lexa turned to Clarke. "Are you okay?" Clarke didn't answer the question, she just kept staring at Lexa, She could not believe what just happened. Cute Lexa turner into a scary and fucking hot hero AND she called her her girlfriend. So the blonde did something that should've happened weeks ago. Clarke put her hands on Lexas neck and crashed their lips together.And they saw fireworks. It was so fucking good. Their lips moved against each other in a soft dance and they found the perfect rhythm. Lexa hesitantly put her hands on Clarkes waist and pulled her flush against her body. They kept kissing until they needed to get up for air. They touched on their foreheads with eyes closed. After a full minute Clarke found her words. "Thank you" she breathed against the taller girls lips. Lexa leaned back in to peck Clarke sweetly on her lips. "You're amazing§ she said while staring longingly in crystal blue eyes. The blonde let out a quiet chuckle "You're not so bad yourself, girlfriend."

She felt Lexa tensing up and starting to pull back, but Clarke had a strong grip on her. "Don't worry, I'd love to be your girlfriend." "Good, cause I want to be yours, too."

They leaned back in and kissed again. Slow and passionate, and again the two of them saw fireworks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
